Ice Cubes
by N12
Summary: Its summer and the night gets hot! If only there was a way to stay cool... ZoroXNami


Ice Cubes

Sorry this story came out late I was trying to make this story really good for you guys. Enjoy!

XXXX

It was a hot summer night and everyone was one was doing their own thing. Sanji went out to gather more cooking supplies, Robin and Chopper went to a bookstore, Usopp was getting more gear for his sharpshooting, and Luffy, I think you have an idea of what he's doing. While everyone was out and about nami was watching over the ship. In her room Nami was drawing the last two islands they visited onto her world map.

Slowly appearing in the dark shadowy abyss a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. Grabbing her chin and lifting it up she was greeted by a nice strong passionate kiss. A gasp broke out in the air. Using this opportunity a tongue slipped into her mouth. Slowly sucking her bottom lip. Teeth began clashing against each other and they both were swirling their tongue around the other person's tongue.

Inhaling sharply Nami stood up to meet eye to eye with her handsome swordsman. Giving her a curved smile Zoro pushed the chair out of the way and continued to kiss her. Nami trembling and legs going weak she propped herself up onto her desk. Desperately moving with her body, Zoro placed his knee in between her thighs to keep them open. Hiking her skirt up he slowly began to caress her thighs. Nami skin prickles and bites back a moan. Zoro now rubbing the soft undergarment where Nami's sex would be. Jolting back not expecting the intense heat rushing through her body. Under garment now soaking wet from her hot, wet juice slowly pulling them down from her thighs and tossing them carelessly in the room.

"How do you feel Nami?" Zoro rasped while playing with her wet juices.

"Hot."

Scanning the room Zoro notices a small glass with ice cubes and not that much water left. Taking the glass and fishing out an ice cube Zoro slowly lowers his head to meet her throbbing sex opening and closing. Hot juices flowing from her. Parting the lips he slowly began to start sliding the ice cube into her sex once inside he slowly began dipping his tongue in her belly button. With a sharp cry Nami's head was thrown back panting uncontrollably as the ice cube melts inside her.

"Are you still hot?" Zoro rasped

"M-more. I want more." Nami begged.

Giving a crooked smile to her response he slowly began biting her collarbone. Breath hitches in reply to his action. After leaving a couple hickies on her collarbone, slowly reaching up her shirt popping of her bra and then taking of her shirt. Once off Zoro reached for the glass of ice cubes and grabbed one in his mouth then leaning forward to meet the valley of her breast, at a leisurely pace he dropped the ice cube.

Trembling as the cold ice cube slides down all the way to her navel and start shuddering as the ice cube slowly begins to melt. Body flushed in red as pleasure sparks inside her. Grasping her chin and tilting it up and pausing, lips just barely touching each other. Breathing eachothers own air. Nami reaching her hands to meet his head pulled him into a strong teeth clicking kiss. Pulling back from the kiss and lowering his head to the nook in her neck brushing past her ear as he let his breath tickle her ear.

"What would you like me to do? Beg me for it."

After hearing those words echo throughout her mind slowly she began splaying her hands across his chest leaning forward to meet his lips. She softly began to kiss his soft and tender lips, then slowly leaning away from the kiss Zoro began to lean forward as if he was a dog wanting more. Placing a finger over his lips and brushing past his ear to say..

"Sit down."

Following instructions Zoro grabbed the chair that he pushed earlier and sat down. Slowly getting off from the desk, Nami began to seductively unzip his pants using her teeth. She then removed his boxers and was met with a twitching erection. Pulling his foreskin back to expose his head she slowly began to touch the top of the head. Zoro biting back a moan Nami then repeated the process and got a moan in response this time.

Lips darkened and wet from saliva Nami soon began to deep throating his erection. Grunting and moaning soon bursted out of the swordsman mouth. HIs hands then went for her head and pulled her mouth down faster. His shaft engulfed in wet heat from her mouth. Nami could feel his shaft twitching around her tongue. Using her hands in lips together she began kissing the tip while her hands went up and down his shaft while squeezing.

Soon all Zoro could hear is his own heartbeat pulsing in his body and moaning a combination of curse words and Nami's name. Nami knew he was on the break so she went back to deep throating his shaft. Twitching inside her mouth more rapidly she soon heard a grunt and then hot white juice squirted up in her mouth. Swallowing it all Nami then looked at her lover's face. head thrown back and still panting.

"Did you enjoy it?" Nami Purred

"Hell yeah!" Zoro growled

Slowly and seductively Nami sat down on his lap. Zoros shaft in between the two. His shaft once again erected, wrapping her hands around his shaft and slowly pumping. Zoro moaning from her soft, silky hands slowly pumping his shaft.

"Do you want more than just my hands Zoro?" Nami teased

Grabbing her by the waist he slowly lifted her up and onto his shaft. Nami crying out and back arched as a wave of heat hit her. Slowly lifting her up and down hot juices began flowing out and onto Zoros shaft. Looking at her breast as they slowly go up then down made him even more hungry. Leaning forward to meet her globes he began to twirl his tongue around her pink peaks and then biting the top. Letting out a soft cry in response Nami slowly began to rack her fingers through his hair and beggingly began calling out his name.

Letting his mouth free from her peaks he slowly traced her valley then collarbone then her lips with his tongue. when he reached her lips they both looked at each other in the eyes. Nami saw that zoro had hungry eyes while zoro saw that Nami was begging for more. Leaning in to meet lips they began swirling their tongues around the others. Pumping harder hitting her G-spot Nami let out a loud cry. Her sex now squeezing around his shaft made zoro growl.

Both of their eyes became hazy as the world around them began spinning. With a final pump Zoro let out a loud moan as Nami's sex still squeezed him. Hot juices flowing inside her womb Nami let out a cry and then hot juices began flowing out of her. Panting after that affair Zoro rested his head in the nook of her neck softly kissing her neck and collarbone. Soft moans began escaping from her mouth.

"Zoro."

"Yeah"

"Let's do a round three."

"You read my mind.

As the two began another round the night air was soon filled with gasps, moans and cries. Those two knew exactly that if they got a chance to do this again they will always say yes.

XXXXX

Hope you guys enjoyed that little story. Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
